Vulcan's Peril
by emeraldgal
Summary: A 24 year old vulcan girl has been found floating in space in a cryogenic chamber. She grew up in Arizona on Earth in 2012. Further research reveals she is the key to the vulcans' survival. But there is someone else who wants her abilities and he will stop at nothing to get her. Will she and her fellow vulcans survive? And will a young vulcan male fall in love with her?
1. Part One: Alex Chapter 1

Part One: Alex

Chapter One: What I First Remember

Normal. It's such a funny thing. We all perceive what normal is, then fight about its true meaning. The thing is, normal is merely a person's point of view. I knew this all too well.

To others, I am not normal. And, compared to them, I guess I'm not. At first glance it might seem as though I am. My hair is black with curls that go a little past my shoulders. My eyes are sea foam green and my skin has an olive tone. But if you take a second look, you would notice my ears and my eyebrows. You would notice the slight green blush on my cheeks. Yes, very abnormal.

The doctors can't really describe it. They also found out my anatomy is screwed up. My heart is right about where my liver should be. My ribs extend a little longer than they should so they can protect my heart. My heart and lungs are also slightly larger than normal. My doctor has also discovered that I have an 'inner eyelid', such has felines do. Doctor Daina says I am a medical mystery.

I am about 5'9 and am currently 24. I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother. I've never had a father. Technically, I don't have a real mother either, well, biological that is. I was adopted. I remember the first conversation I had with my mother about this. She must've read every book in the town library on the subject, 32 to be exact, just for this specific conversation:

Mom: "Alex?"

Me: Playing _The Walking Dead_. "Yeah Mom?"

Mom: "Could you pause it for a second?"

Me: "Yeah sure." Pauses game.

Mom: Sits down on a bean bag next to me. "We need to have a chat."

Me: Slowly puts controller down

Mom: "You know I love you very much and nothing will ever change that. Every parent loves their children. And sometimes they can't take care of their kids, so they-"

Me: "Mom, I know I'm adopted"

Nothing against my mother, but it really didn't take a genius to figure it out. Even aside from the obvious ears, eyebrows, and blood, I look different from my mom. She has long, stick straight platinum blonde hair and I have short, wavy ebony black hair. She has dark hazel eyes and I have light sea foam eyes. Her skin is porcelain white and mine is olive toned.

Mom was surprised at my reaction. I don't know what she expected: screaming, crying, a giant hug fest? Whatever it was, it wasn't that.

I'd like to go on with this story 'in order' so you'll be able to understand it, but all I remember next is waking up in a very strange place.


	2. Part One: Alex Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Strange Place

I heard voices. Being the 'genius' that I am, I shot my eyes open. Yeah, not a great idea, Alex. I instantly regretted that move when I stared right into a bunch of bright, white lights. Thank the universe I have that inner eyelid. Groaning, I squinted my eyes shut and covered them with my hand.

As soon as I made a noise, I heard frantic footsteps sprints over to me. Blinking my eyes, I tried to get used to the bright light. I felt a comforting hand touch mine. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a nice looking guy who was probably in his 20s. "Who are you?" I asked. I was surprised. My voice sounded horrible! It was scratchy and hoarse. I suddenly became aware of a burning sensation in my throat. A glass of water instantly appeared in front of me. I looked up to see a slightly older man holding it. I presumed him to be the doctor and appeared to take his job rather seriously.

Not wanting to suffer the wrath of a doctor, I cautiously took the glass. I drained it instantly and handed it back to him with a nod of thanks. "Who are you?" I tried again.

"I am James T. Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise," the younger man said, "Who would you be?"

"Alexis Friedmen," I told him.

The doctor scoffed. "That doesn't sound very Vulcan?" he said.

"It isn't," another man said. I looked at the foot of the hospital bed to see a young man dressed all in blue. His hands were clasped behind his back and he gave off a very 'don't touch or screw with me, I deserve respect' vibe. Then I realized he looked exactly like me. Well, the ears, eyebrows, and blood.

Now, I could have said many different things at that moment, but the words I ended up saying were, "What's a vulcan?" The men looked at me in shock. Even the guy stoic man's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't know what a vulcan is?" the doctor asked.

"No," I said honestly, shaking my head, "Should I?"

"What are you wearing?" James asked. I looked at him oddly.

"Jeans and a tee shirt," I said in a 'duh' one. He and the other two exchanged weird looks. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

The doctor looked at me like I had two heads. "You just said a contraction," he stated.

"Yeah…" I said, not sure what he was getting at, "What of it?" The three all gave me weirded out looks.

"Alexis," James said slowly, as if speaking to a child who had witnessed a murder, "Where do you live?"

"Arizona," I said. He kept looking at me. "America…" I added. He kept staring. "Earth?" I practically asked.

"What year?" the man who looked like me asked.

"2012," I said, looking at him like he had just asked me what color the wall was. The men kept looking at me and each other. There was an awkward silence. "Why?" I asked, wanting answers.

"Alexis," James said even slower, if that was even possible, "It's 2259."


	3. Part One: Alex Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Boring Routine and Mixing it Up

For the next… I don't know, couple of weeks? Time is really hard to keep track of in space. Every one speaks in military time. I mean, I know how to calculate it, it's just hard to get used to.

Anyway, I spent the next who ever know how long, in that hospital bed. It got extremely boring, extremely fast. Bones, as Jim has got me into calling him, has been watching me like a hawk. I always have my meals delivered to me on the hour. Jim comes to visit me as often as he can. I understand that he can't talk to me all of the time. He is the captain of a space craft after all, but whenever he does visit, I never know what to expect. You just can't tell with him.

Mr. Spock, as I have earned the stoic man's name was, visits me every day at one- I mean, at 1300. He has told me all about vulcans and his, I mean _our_, heritage. I have to admit, it took a while to get over the fact that am an _alien!_ Well, compared to everyone I was living amongst back home.

It does explain why I was so different from everyone else back home. I'm just not human. The doctors must have been pretty dense to not see that. I mean, hello people! My anatomy is even different! Though I kind of am glad they didn't figure it out. You can never trust the government. Believe me, I've seen enough alien movies to figure that out.

So I learned all about vulcans and why they act so guarded. I learned about the war that nearly wiped them out all those years ago and how they chose logic of emotions. At one point I noticed all of the other vulcans in the medical ward. It took me a while, because my bed was away in the corner, kind of hidden away. For some reason, Bones didn't want me to see the other vulcans. I finally asked Spock about one meeting.

His manner seemed to automatically tense. I think he knew that I saw this. Of course, this only made me want to know more. After a while of silence, and somewhat of a staring contest, he finally told me. He told me of Nero and what happened to Vulcan. He told me what happened to his mother. He told me how vulcans are now an endangered species, making me one.

I really didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I say? I finally find out about my race, only to find out they are in danger. Yeah, that definitely goes on my long list of shock and surprise.

We were quiet for a while. Then, he got back to telling me more about vulcan heritage.

Even with Jim and Spock's visits, I got so bored! As soon as they left, I had nothing to do. I even resorted to looking for a blemish in the seemingly perfect ceiling. I asked Bones what I was supposed to do. He told me to, and I quote, "Keep my ass in bed and recover." But being the insomniac that I was, I could never fall asleep.

So life was slow and boring, until the day came where Bones said my spinal cord was back in place and could actually move my legs. After a couple of days of stumbling around the medical ward, I (along with Jim's help) managed to persuade Bones to let me eat lunch in the mess hall. Nurse Chapel was kind enough to get me new clothes. It was basically a nurse uniform, but with pants. There was no way I was wearing a skirt that short.

Bones gave me very specific directions to get to the mess hall from the medical ward and back. He also gave me a time limit, saying that if I didn't get back in 25 minutes, he would come after me himself. I assured him I'd be back.

It felt good to walk somewhere other than circles around my bed without leaning on Nurse Chapel. I was constantly on guard, not wanting to get lost and get stuck in the medical ward for another month. Me being the oblivious idiot that I am, I was completely taken off guard when a small being projectile itself onto my leg and latched on. I nearly fell over, but regained my balance.

Looking down, I realized it was a vulcan toddler, who couldn't be more than 3 years old. He looked up at me with the biggest brown eyes ever imaginable. He was probably the cutest being in the entire universe. I knelt down and picked him up. "What's the matter?" I asked him, "Are you lost?" The toddler looked at me and put a palm to me cheek. I gasped as a flood of love and comfort washed over me.

"Tyvik!" I heard, and someone pulled the boy from my arms. I tried to get over the sudden feelings and keep my balance, which is really difficult by the way.

"I apologize. It is not acceptable for a vulcan to engage in a mind meld without the other's consent."

"It… is okay," I gasped, trying to regulate my breathing. I looked up to see a young vulcan, who looked around my age. His hair was dark black and his eyes were the darkest brown possible.

"I believe he was drawn to you due to your close resemblance to our mother," he said. I looked at the squirming toddler in his arms. "No," he said to the boy, "She is not Mother. Mother is dead." The toddler continued to squirm.

I shook my head. "It's fine," I said, "He's been through a lot. I'm Alexis Friedmen." I was about to hold my hand out, but then remembered the whole 'no touching' thing, so I just gave a nod.

'I am Tybek," he nodded back, then tilted his head slightly to the left. "You are the vulcan they found in the cryogenic chamber."

I looked at oddly. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Everyone on this ship knows about you. They seem to find you… fascinating," Tybek stated.

"That's not creepy at all," I muttered.

"Pardon?" he asked. Crap, forgot he had good hearing too.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

I was about to say something else when I heard, "Alexis Rossita Leon Mika Friedmen!"

"What the?" I asked, "The only person on this ship who knows my full name is…" My eyes widened. "Oh no…" Tybek looked like he was about to say something, but an angry Bones beat him to it.

"What do you think you are doing?" he practically yelled.

"Getting lunch," I said slowly.

"I told you to be back in 25 minutes!"

"It's only been 15!" I whined. Bones opened his mouth to say something else, but then I spotted Jim on his way to the lift. I quickly ran over to him. "And Jim was just about to take me," I said.

"I was?" Jim asked.

"Just go with it," I muttered. That shit eating grin appeared on his face.

"Ah, yes," he said, "We don't want Alex to be eating alone, now do we." Tybek was looking at me curiously and Bones was glaring daggers at Jim. As soon as the lift opened, we basically ran in and pressed the button. The doors closed way to slow in my opinion.

Lunch was actually pretty fun. I met Uhura, Scottty, Sulu, and Chekov. They were all really welcoming. Well, at first I think they thought I would be stoic and guarded, and were pretty surprised when I gave them a shy smile and wave. At first they were shocked, but then they loosened up. After I got back to the medic bay, I had to suffer through a long lecture from Bones, but it was so worth it.


	4. Part One: Alex Chapter 4

Part One: Alex

Chapter 4: Looking For Tyvik

I was extremely bored…again. Bones insisted on doing more tests on my spine to make sure it was correctly positioned and whatnot. The point is, I was so bored. I was beginning to think Bones did these tests just to keep in the medical bay.

I was just about to resort to look at the ceiling again when I heard Bones yelling at some one. He does this a lot, but then I saw Tybek lying on a medic bed groaning. I jumped out my bed and ran over to him. "What happened?" I asked.

"Concussion," Bones said, "he got it when Vulcan was collapsing." He did a double take. ""Alex! What are you doing out of bed?!" he yelled. I ignored him.

"Tyvik…" Tybek moaned.

"What about Tyvik?" I asked.

"Alex!" Bones yelled. I continued to ignore him.

"I cannot find him," Tybek whispered. I turned and headed for the doors.

"Where do you think you're, young lady?!" Bones yelled.

"To find Tyvik!" I called over my shoulder.

As I left I heard Bones say, "Damn, that girl is stubborn." I smiled to myself and began to search.

"Tyvik!" I called, "Tyvik!" Whenever I saw a vulcan, I would slow down, but other than that I ran. I really wasn't watching where I was going, like always, and ran into somebody.

"Alex? Are you alright?" I looked up to see Sulu.

"I'm fine, Sulu. Thanks." I stood up. "I'm looking for Tyvik."

"Who's Tyvik?" he asked.

"A vulcan toddler," I said.

"What does he look like?"

"He's small, has dark hair and eyes-" I stopped when I realized every vulcan baby looked like that. "Just look for a vulcan boy who likes to suck on his fingers."

"Will do," Sulu said, "I'll let you know if I find him."

"Thanks," I said and took off running. About 30 minutes later, Spock walked up to me.

"Alexis?" he asked.

"Alex," I corrected.

He nodded. "Are looking for a child?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, "Have you found him?"

"I did not. The captain, on the other hand, did."

"Can you take me to him?" I asked. Spock nodded and led me to the lift. When the doors opened again I found myself on the bridge. I walked out of the lift and saw Tyvik spinning in the captain's chair. Jim was leaning against the railing watching in amusement. "Tyvik!" I called.

The toddler's facial expression did not change, but he hopped off the chair and ran over to me. I scooped him up in my arms and he put his palm to my face. Images of Jim appeared and he told me how the nice man had showed him a big screen and the spinning chair. "That's nice, but you shouldn't be on the bridge." He showed me pictures of the controls. "I don't care how colorful the buttons are. You should be with your brother." I turned to Jim. "Thank you for finding him."

Jim smiled. "No problem, Alex." I nodded and went onto the lift and walked back to the medical bay. As soon as I entered, Bones was on me like a cougar on prey.

"What were you thinking? Your spin could have given out! You're in a very fragile state! And furthermore-" I just ignored him and walked over to Tybek. Tyvik put his palm back on my face.

"Your brother is fine. He just needs to rest," I said.

"Tyvik?" a voice asked. I looked down to see Tybek awake. The small boy squirmed out of my arms and crawled onto his brother.

"You need to stop running around," Bones told Tybek, "Your head is only going to get worse."

"I have to watch Tyvik," he argued.

"If you need a break, I can always watch him," I volunteered.

"Absolutely not!" Bones objected. I glared at him.

"And why not, Bones?" I asked.

"You are in a very fragile state and-"

"And what?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow. "Tybek needs rest, Tyvik needs someone to watch him, and I need to do something other than stare at the ceiling or I'm going to go crazy! Everyone benefits."

"I would appreciate it if you would supervise Tyvik for me," Tybek said. I looked at Bones.

"See?" I said. Bones scowled.

"Fine," he said, "but only for a few hours."

I looked at Tybek and shrugged. "It's better than no," I said. He tilted his head to the left a little and looked at me curiously. I looked at the clock and grinned. "And now I'm going to have lunch."

"In here," McCoy demanded.

"Not likely," I said picking up Tyvik and walking out of the bay.


End file.
